The Art of Living
by teddy-bear-220
Summary: He had lost everything in the war. She was a muggle with her own past. Yet she would show him that there was still beauty in the world. That there really was an art to living.
1. Chapter 1

The sky perfectly fit his mood. The full grey clouds were threatening to unleash the torrents of rain that the weather had called for at any minute. George walked along the crowded street without really looking at anything. It had been a year since the war had ended in the wizarding world; the war that had taken so much from his family and friends. It still felt unreal that he couldn't turn to his twin and laugh at a prank they had just pulled. His whole family felt the whole that Fred had left, but none of them suffered like George. He knew logically that Fred would want him to move on, to laugh and joke and bring light back into the world that had been dark for so long. But it was easier said than done.

The first drops of rain started to fall as George pushed open the door to the coffee shop. He had taken to spending more time in the muggle world as of late. It was easier for him to not be around constant reminders of his lost twin. He moved to his favorite table in the back corner and nodded his head at the barista. She smiled and nodded back.

"The regular?" She asked over the sounds of the machines she was expertly working. He just nodded in response.

George slid into his favorite chair and looked around the shop like he did every time he was here. The shop was small but pleasant. The walls were lined with books and knick-knacks. His personal favorite was the large cuckoo clock that had a funny little purple bird that popped out when the hour chimed. He tried to smile when the girl from behind the counter placed his cup of black coffee and blueberry scone in front of him. The girl didn't stay to chat so he wasn't sure it had come across as pleasant.

He sat drinking his coffee and watching the people come and go. He enjoyed seeing the people bustling about in their daily lives. The morning rush was always his favorite. The baristas seemed to dance behind the counter making orders and conversing with patrons. It all just seemed so normal, unlike what his life had been for the past year.

"Excuse me." Startled, George looked up to see a girl holding a camera. She nervously tucked a strand of her wavy brown hair behind her ear. "So I know this is going to seem really weird and maybe a little creepy but would it be ok with you if I took your picture?" A confused look covered his face and she babbled on. "Well you see I'm an artist and I'm doing this collection and I promise I'm not some crazy stalker or anything…You just look…I don't know…." The girl pulled on the end of her braid, twirling the hair around her finger. "Forget it. I know it was long shot anyway. Sorry." She turned to go mumbling to herself.

"Wait." George surprised himself by speaking out. The girl stopped and turned back to him. She was still twirling her hair. "It's ok. You can take your picture." She smiled and began fixing her camera. She was talking but George was more focused on actually looking at her than listening. Most of her long wavy hair was messily pulled into a braid. Her skin was pale and clear. She had dark thick lashes around her bright blue eyes. She was beautiful. She wore grey skinny jeans and a black tank top with words on it. But most surprisingly were the bright bold tattoos that covered her left arm. A garden of flowers in all colors were mixed with the darker images of skulls covered her skin from shoulder to wrist.

"They don't hurt as much as people think you know." She said breaking George out of his stare. "Tattoos, that is. I mean sure they hurt and it's totally worth it in the end. You always have art with you." Her eyes shone brightly while she was talking about her body art and George couldn't help but be captivated. "But enough about me. Let me get this picture and I promise I'll leave you alone."

"Uh…what do you want me to do?" George asked uncertainly.

"Oh nothing! Just drink your coffee like you were before." She knelt down and adjusted her camera. "Pretend like I'm not even here."

But that was easier said than done. George shifted and picked up his cup. He tried to ignore her lens but he couldn't. He tried to look natural taking a sip from his cup but he felt stiff. He was focusing on the click of the camera.

"Listen…" He said turning to look at this mystery girl. He was starting to regret his agreement to this. She clicked the camera one last time.

"Perfect." She looked at him beaming. "You know I was wrong. That last one was golden." She stood and pulled a small card from her back pocket. "Here's my card if you decide you ever want to see the masterpiece I'm going to create from this." She waved and left before George could even mutter another word.

"What in the world." George whispered turning the card over in his hands. The name Lexi Gold was written in large cursive with a number underneath. He slid the card into his back pocket. Well that had certainly been an exciting morning.

The rest of the week went as normally as it could for George. He still couldn't sleep and spent most of his nights watching old movies on a television that Harry had gotten him to hopefully help with the silence in his apartment. The mornings he spent at the coffee shop. He was oddly hoping the Lexi girl would come back. She had been…interesting if nothing else.

And he finally got his wish on Monday. George almost jumped out of his seat when the girl slid into the seat across from him and placed her camera on the table.

"Hi again. So I know I told you I would leave you alone and only wanted the one picture and everything. But I need you." George raised a brow at this.

"You need me?" He asked skeptically.

"Yea. See I've been looking for someone to be the focus of this huge art collection I'm working out. And no one's really been able to fit what I want. But I'm pretty sure you can. I mean I could be totally wrong and you could just be some crazy person who sits in coffee shops and people watches so he can pick out his next murder victim or something." Lexi looked him dead in the eye. "You are some psycho killer are you?"

"Not that I'm aware of." George said a small smile forming on his lips. Lexi smiled.

"Good. So what do you say? Will you be my….what's a good word for it? Subject?" She waved her hand as if it was of no concern to her. "Whatever. Who cares! Will you do it?"

George was about to say no. He really was. He didn't need this girl in his life taking pictures of him. Especially because she was a muggle. That could only spell disaster. But for some reason when he looked in her eyes, instead of saying no he simply said "Sure."


	2. Chapter 2

George was fidgeting and nervously tugging on his sleeves. After he had agreed to help Lexi with her collection she had told him to meet her at the coffee shop on Wednesday at 9:00. It was 8:55 and he was regretting signing up for this. What had he been thinking? He had things to do. He needed to work at the shop; surely the shop girls Annie and Victorie were tired of running things without him. And he had promised his mom he would go through Fred's room.

_I can't do this_. He thought as he pushed away from the table. A hand on his wrist stopped him.

"I'm not late am I?" Lexi huffed flipping her hair out of her face. She looked at the watch on her wrist then back at George. "Nope. Not late. In fact I'm a couple of minutes early."

"I….I'm sorry. I don't think I can do this." George stuttered out.

"Yes you can. I know you can." Lexi gripped his hands in hers. "Just try. For today. I promise not to ask you to do anything super weird."

He wanted to say no again. Yet once again he nodded and allowed her to pull him from the shop. She kept her arm wrapped with his and pulled him down the street chatting away happily.

"Are you always like this?" George asked, stopping Lexi in her non-stop dialogue.

"Like what?" She asked innocently.

"Oh you know, picking up random blokes in coffee shops, taking pictures of them, dragging them through the streets of London." He looked at her as she smiled. Then she threw her head back and laughed.

"Yep. That sounds like me." Lexi looked up at George. "But what other way is there to live?" George pondered that as she pulled them down the street. She stopped when they reached a park. "Well here we are!"

"Ok? What are we doing here?" George looked around. It was a simple park with a swing set and jungle gym. A few couples and families were around playing or enjoying the break in the rain.

"This is where we're going to take the pictures today." Lexi pulled George over towards the swings. "All you have to do is sit here and do what feels natural." George looked at her skeptically. But after a minute he shrugged and made his way to the swing. He sat down feeling utterly foolish. What was he supposed to do here? He wrapped his fingers around the chains and sighed.

"This is weird." George said looking at Lexi. Her camera was posed as she snapped pictures of him.

"What would make it feel not weird?" Lexi asked without stopping.

"I don't know…." _Being able to tell Fred about this…_George thought. Fred would have gotten such a laugh out of this. _I mean honestly, someone wanting to take pictures of me?_ George thought. _It's insane._

"Try swinging? Or do you want to do something else?" Lexi paused and looked at George. "It's up to you."

"Let's just go for a walk." Lexi said after George sat silently for a few minutes. She pulled him up from the swing and held his hand as she pulled him along. They walked the path silently for a while. George started to relax, even started to enjoy the feeling of Lexi's hand in his. Then Lexi broke the silence. "It's days like this that are hardest isn't it?"

"What are you talking about?" George asked.

"Everyone always thinks that it's the big days that are the hardest. The holidays and birthdays and things. And don't get me wrong those days are hard, but I find it's the simple days, the ordinary days, that are truly the hardest." Lexi smiled up at the sky as birds flew overhead.

"I still don't get what you mean." George said although a nagging in his stomach told him that he did.

"When you lose someone important to you. Everyone warns you about the big days, but on regular no one tells you how bad you're going to want to call them up and tell them all the little boring parts of your day." George tugged his hand free and stopped.

"I don't know what you're talking about." George said through gritted teeth. Lexi looked at him with sad eyes.

"We both know that you do George."

"I'm leaving." George growled and stormed off. Lexi watched as he walked off.

"I'm sorry." Lexi said as she slid into the seat across from George. It had been a couple of days since their failed photo shoot. George nodded and looked into his coffee without answering.

"Ok. So you're never going to talk to me again. That's your choice. I just wanted to let you know that I know we barely know each other but if you ever want to talk about it, I'm always here to listen." Lexi went to stand up when George spoke.

"It just feels like he's still here." It was barely a whisper, but it caused Lexi to sink back into her chair and grab his hand. "He would have found it hilarious that you wanted to take my pictures and would have insisted that he was the better looking one." The ghost of a smile formed on his face.

"Who was he?" Lexi asked.

"My twin brother." George said.

"I'm sorry." She said. "I'm so so sorry." They sat like that barely speaking for the next couple of hours. When Lexi and George finally parted ways, George somehow felt lighter.


End file.
